Silhouette
by Phylindan
Summary: Rasa rindu ingin bertemu, Memecah keinginan jiwa, Rasa ingin selalu memeluknya, Mendengar suaranya, Atau bahkan ikut bersamanya ke Surga... oneshot pertama, RnR minna.. :D


**EYESHIELD21**

**Disclaimer by:**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Silhouette**

**`Sacchan Linda Shirayuki`**

**warning: oneshot super abal, OoC (mungkin?) tidak menarik, miss typo, tak suka tak perlu baca**

**(~.~)**

**

* * *

**

Rasa rindu ingin bertemu

Memecah keinginan jiwa

Rasa ingin selalu memeluknya

Mendengar suaranya

Atau bahkan ikut bersamanya ke Surga...

Seorang lelaki tengah berdiri ditengah hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang luas seolah tak berujung sepanjang penglihatan mata. Lelaki itu bernama Kobayakawa Sena. Seorang pemuda yang kini tengah beranjak dewasa tersebut terlihat bingung sekaligus takjub atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini ada dimana? Apa benar ini duniaku?" tanyanya pada salah seekor kupu-kupu jingga yang sedari tadi terbang mengelilinginya. Namun percuma, Sena takkan bisa mendengar jawaban dari kupu-kupu tersebut.

Merasa bosan dengan kupu-kupu yang terus mengelilinginya, Sena kemudian berjalan menuju hamparan bunga warna-warni yang begitu indah, matanya tertuju pada setangkai bunga berwarna biru yang berada ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Sejauh yang kulihat ditempat ini, kenapa hanya bunga itu yang berwarna biru?"

Sena lalu menghampiri bunga berwarna biru yang bagaikan samudera luas di lautan. Memetik tangkai hijaunya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam bunga berwarna biru tersebut._ Harum ini... Seperti wangi seseorang, tapi siapa?_

Ketika sedang menggali ingatannya sambil terus menghirup aroma setangkai bunga ditangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Sena dengan lembut. Refleks membuat Sena terkejut setengah mati. _Rasanya hanya ada aku sendiri ditempat ini.._

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sena takut-takut seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah orang yang memegang pundaknya tadi.

Seseorang yang kini dilihat Sena hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sena hanya diam terpaku, angin semilir menyentuh dirinya, membuat rambut cokelatnya sedikit berantakan. Airmata hangat mulai menggenangi kedua mata karamelnya. Sena berdiri, melangkah dengan kaku dan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan rindu lalu memeluk erat orang yang kini masih tersenyum dihadapannya.

"I-Ibu... Ini benar Ibu,kan?" tanya sena dengan buliran airmata yang mulai jatuh dipipi Sena dan membasahi pundak seseorang yang dipanggil yang kini membalas pelukannya itu.

"Sena..." panggil Ibunya itu pelan dan terdengar hangat.

"Ibu kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sena pelan dengan sedikit terisak seraya melepaskan pelukan pada Ibunya. "Aku rindu padamu, Ibu..."

"Ibu juga rindu padamu, Sena..." ucapnya lalu mengusap rambut Sena secara lembut.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan Ibu kembali," ucap Sena lalu mengajak Ibunya untuk duduk bersama di hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga yang sedikit bergoyang digerakkan oleh angin.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya, Sena." ungkap wanita paruh baya setelah menatap Sena dari bawah ke atas. "Padahal waktu terakhir kita bertemu itu saat kau masih SMP, tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan lelaki yang hebat."

"Itu semua kan berkat Ibu dan juga Ayah.." Sena tersenyum.

"Ayahmu? Bagaimana dengan kabarnya sepeninggal Ibu?" tanya Ibunya itu diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan juga tak pernah berpaling dengan wanita lain."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sena, Ibunya hanya tertawa. Mereka berdua pun terus berbincang melepas kerinduan yang tersimpan selama beberapa tahun ini. Layaknya berada dalam satu dunia mereka tertawa-tawa bahagia bersama seseorang dunia nyata yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu denganmu hingga kau berada disini, Sena." ucap Ibunya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Maksud Ibu? Aku tak mengerti, tetapi walau begitu aku senang berada disini dan-"

"Tidak Sena, kau masih belum boleh..."

Sena terdiam tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ibunya barusan. Sena lalu menunduk, dan itu mengingatkan Sena dengan bunga berwarna biru yang sedari tadi masih berada digenggamannya, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang belum terungkap ketika pertama Ia menemukannya.

"Ibu, sebenarnya bunga apa ini? Kenapa hanya ada satu dari semua bunga yang kulihat ditempat ini?" tanya Sena penasaran masih dengan menatap bunga berwarna biru tersebut, lalu memandang Ibunya berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Ooh, itu adalah jodohmu, Sena."

"Eh?"

***OoooO***

"Sena... Kapan kau akan bangun?" ucap seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah terisak disamping pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diranjang putih disebuah Rumah Sakit. "Aku khawatir... Aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku..." gadis berambut biru itu kini menggenggam erat lengan pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan perban terlilit dikepalanya. Sesekali dia mengusap pelan rambut cokelat pemuda tersebut dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Suzuna san..."

***OoooO***

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Sudah waktunya ya," ucap wanita separuh baya dihadapan Sena yang merupakan Ibunya itu, desahnya pelan namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Sena.

"Waktu apa, Bu?" tanya Sena heran, dia mulai berfikir sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan.

"Ibu harus pergi sekarang," wanita itu segera berdiri, merapikan sedikit baju putih yang dikenakannya lalu beranjak melangkah pergi.

Sena terkejut, Ia lalu menghentikan langkah Ibunya dan menggenggam lengan Ibunya dengan kuat. "Tidak Bu! Ibu tak boleh pergi!" ucap Sena setengah berteriak.

"Tidak sayang, itu tidak bisa." kini Ibunya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut dengan Ibu saja!"

Ibunya terdiam sejenak lalu memegang kedua pundak Sena. "Sena... Kau itu sudah dewasa, kau bisa sendiri tanpa perlu Ibu-"

"Tidak Bu, aku tak ingin Ibu pergi lagi, aku sangat menyayangimu, Bu." airmata mulai kembali membasahi kedua pipi Sena.

"Sssh.. Dengar Sena, kau harus kembali ke duniamu, masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu disana." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sena dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayahmu, teman-temanmu, dan juga bunga biru yang kau cintai, semuanya menunggumu, Sena." kali ini Ibunya meneteskan airmatanya yang indah.

"Dan Ibu harus pergi sekarang," kemudian Ibunya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Sena dan berbalik pergi menjauh dari Sena sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"I-Ibu! Jangan pergi!" Sena berusaha mengejar Ibunya yang mulai menjauh. Namun kedua kakinya terasa seperti tertanam diatas rumput hijau yang dipijaknya, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jaga dirimu dan bungamu itu baik-baik ya, Sena." Ibunya tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. "Oh ya, katakan pada ayahmu kalau Ibu sangat mencintainya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sena."

Perlahan-lahan bayangan Ibunya mulai memudar sampai akhirnya tak terlihat setitikpun.

Tess

Setitik airmata jatuh dikelopak bunga berwarna biru yang dipegang Sena.

"I-IBUU!" dan perlahan Sena mulai menjauh dari tempat hamparan rumput dan bunga-bunga hingga semua kembali tak terlihat apa-apa.

***OoooO***

"I-Ibu...." perlahan kelopak mata pemuda yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang putih tersebut mulai sadarkan diri dan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Se-Sena!" gadis berambut biru yang tadi terisak disamping pemuda yang terbaring itu pun langsung memanggil nama pemuda tersebut yang telah tiga hari tertidur lemah disebuah Rumah Sakit tempatnya kini.

Sedangkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ruangan bernomor 121 tempat anak semata wayangnya dirawat langsung menghampiri anaknya yang sudah sadarkan diri beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sena!"

"Suzu-, Ayah..." ucap pemuda itu pelan sambil melirikkan kedua mata karamelnya kearah gadis berambut biru dan lelaki paruh baya disamping kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sena." ucap gadis berambut biru tadi sambil tersenyum namun airmata tetap mengalir dipipinya.

"Jangan menangis Suzuna, aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucap pemuda yang bernama Sena sambil tersenyum dan menghapus airmata dikedua pipi gadis berambut biru tadi dengan tangan kanannya yang masih berbalut perban putih.

"Oia Ayah, tadi aku bertemu Ibu dan dia bilang dia sangat mencintai Ayah.." ucap Sena mengingat kejadian di alam bawah sadarnya pada Ayahnya yang berada disamping gadis berambut biru bernama, Suzuna.

"Tenang saja, aku juga sangat mencintai Ibumu, Sena." lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan Ayah Senapun kemudian tersenyum.

**Dua bulan kemudian....**

Setelah kejadian kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawa Sena dua bulan lalu dan membuatnya koma selama tiga hari itu pun kini sudah terlewati, Sena sudah pulih. Semua kembali berjalan seperti semula, menjalani kuliah, bermain Amefuto, dan juga bersama Suzuna tentunya.

"Sena kenapa kau baru datang? Aku takut kejadian itu terjadi lagi..." ucap Suzuna ketika melihat lelaki berambut cokelat berlari menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dibangku taman langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok, itu takkan terjadi lagi kok," Sena sedikit gugup, namun akhirnya dia membalas pelukan pada gadis yang dicintainya itu sambil sesekali menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh gadis berambut biru tersebut. -Aroma ini sama seperti bunga biru dimimpiku itu? Berarti yang dikatakan Ibu adalah...- Sena yang masih berpelukan dengan Suzuna hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. -Ternyata kecelakaan itu ada maksudnya juga...-

Semoga kita bertemu lagi di Surga...

**E.N.D  
**

**

* * *

**oneshot super abal pendek pula dan bertypo -__-

udah lama pengen dipublish tapi rasanya gimana gituu~

**yo, review please...**


End file.
